Conocidos
by Ziinect
Summary: este fic es amuto ,explica un poco como se conocieron o como debieron haberse conocido ikuto y amu xd disfruten :3
1. Conociendonos

Fanfic Nro 2 Titulo: El amor siempre llega (Amuto9 Fecha:19/12/12 Autor:Yo Anime:Shugo Chara Principales:Ikuto . T Amu . H

Amu es una joven de 17 anios de largos cabellos rosados ojos ambarinos, y un cuerpo bien proporcionado. Tecnicamente es la mas sexy de su academia los chicos mueren por ella pero ,ella tiene un amor secreto que solo pocos conocen ella sabe que ese amor no es correspondido ya que la familia de su amado es de las mas adineradas y su amado esta comprometido ,por temas de dinero y eso (por lo que la gente rica se casa diriamos) , si ese era su gran dilema ademas El era el unico que no moria por ella

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA ACADEMIA

ikuto es un joven de unos 19 anios tiene unos sedosos cabellos color zafiro y ojos haciendo juego, es de tez morena y es frio como la nieve ninguna chica jamas a podido derretir el hielo que cubre su corazon (almenos eso decian las muchachas)

Amu caminaba por los patios de la academia tapando su cara con sus flequillos llevando sus libros abrasados a ella ,con ella caminaban yaya rima y nadeshiko sus mejores amigas

Nadeshiko: amu? estas bien?

Amu: ehh? ahh si nade no te preocupes - dibujo una mueca en su cara por no decir sonrisa ya que no lo era

Yaya: amu-chii sigues mal por el?

Amu: si Yaya estoy demaciado deprimida no les molesta si luego las alcanzo ,realmente deseo estar sola- su voz sonaba triste

Rima: amu ... ok pero luego tendras que estar el triple de tiempo con nosotras- dijo con una cara burlona

Amu: jajajaj y porque el triple?

Rima: porque somos tres... te robe una sonrisa -dijo riendo luego Yaya y nade rieron igual

Amu: bueno quiero estar sola chicas nos vemos luego- Luego de decir esto amu se dio media vuelta y camino por los extensos jardines de su academia,hasta que

? : fijate ninia- dijo un con un tono serio

Amu : auch... tu fijate idiota -cuando abrio los ojos vio una mano que se extendia para ayudarla a levantarse . Cuando se levanto se encontro con una mirada color zafiro que la miraba fijamente como si pudiera ver su alma eran unos ojos hermosos , por un momento solo penso que estaban ellos dos solos como si el mundo se hubiera desvanecido

Ikuto: soy Tsukyomi Ikuto ... Y tu eres?

Amu : Hinamori Amu-dijo aun embobada con esos ojos

se miraron largo rato como si se conocieran hace mucho pero la realidad es que nunca se habian visto ,pero en el momento que sus ojos chocaron sitieron una conexion especial solo que ninguno de los dos le dio importancia

Ikuto : dejame acompa arte a tu casa ya es tarde - dijo mirando su reloj

Amu solo asintio, caminaron largo rato hablando y conociendose mejor ,se hicieron grandes amigos en unos 30 minutos

Amu: ya llegamos ikuto, quieres quedarte a cenar? mis padres no estan, y mi hermana tampoco no quiero comer sola - dijo sonrojada

Ikuto:jajaja ok amu me quedo - dijo con una risa burlona

Amu: dejame hacer la cena alli tienes un telefono si quieres llamar a tu casa- dijo mietras subia a su dormitorio a cambiarse el uniforme

ikuto subio al dormitorio sin saber que amu se estaba cambiando

Ikuto: oye amu...- se sonrojo (si por primera ves ikuto se sonrojo)

Amu estaba en ropa interior (brasier y bragas)

Amu: kyaaa ikuto sal de aquii !- dijo mientras se tapaba con una toalla y le arrojaba almoadones ; peluches ; jugetes entre otras cosas

ikuto salio corriendo de alli pero aun tenia sus mejillas rojas, amu bajo la escalera y ambos se sentaron a cenar la comida para calentar que le dejaron sus padres a amu

Amu: ikuto no le digas a nadie lo que viste me daria mucha verguenza -se atrevio a hablar para cortar el incomodo silencio entre ambos ya no era como cuando el la acompa o a su casa que estaban siempre hablando

ikuto: pff no hay problema ninia no le dire a nadie sera nuestro secreto- dijo cruzando un dedo entre sus labios y guiniando su ojo derecho

luego de cenar fueron a la sala de estar y se sentaron en un gran sofa a ver un especial de peliculads de terror que a ikuto tanto le gustan. Ikuto se paro del sofa y fue a la cocina a buscar palomitas dejando a amu sola mirando esas peliculas (nota: recuerden lo asustadiza que es ella)

Amu: IKUTOOOOOOOO!- dio un gran grito que casi deja sordo a ikuto quien estaba 2 habitaciones mas lejos

ikuto corrio a la sala de estar

ikuto: AMU! donde estas que te paso?

Amu salio de detras del sofa y se abraso a ikuto muy fuertemente

Amu: ikuto ayudame tengo miedo- dijo muy asustada

ikuto la miro fijamente a los ojos como cuando se conocieron y la tomo de la barbilla

Ikuto: nunca dejare que te lastimen amu no tengas miedo-para concluir el deposito un tierno beso en su frente el cual provoco un grave sonrojo en amu -Debo irme amu es tarde - dijo esto y se dirigio a la puerta

Amu: ikuto no te vallas !- ella corrio tras el y lo tomo de la mu eca

Ikuto se sorprendio se voltio y la cargo en brazos como a una princesa hasta llegar a el cuarto de Amu la dejo en su cama y se sento en el piso observandola sin quitarle los ojos de encima

ikuto se estaba quedando dormido y luego dijo

Ikuto :te quiero mi princesa - dijo esto para luego quedar dormirdo al igual que amu

amu, habia finjido dormir todo ese tiempo ,coloco su mano en el cabello de ikuto y comenzo a darle unas suaves caricias como si fuera un docil gatito,acto seguido se acerco a sus labios y deposito un tierno beso el cual fue correspondido... Si ikuto habia finjido tambien.

Ziinect : Segundo fic! les gustan? a mi me encanta escribiros para ustedes minna dejen review y no sean malitos que empeze hace poco :3 luego escribire otro aun nose de que pero luego vere jajajaj esperenlo :3 


	2. Upss, Atrapados!

Al dia siguiente

Amu miro la hora,y abrio sus ojos como platos

Amu:CARAJO! ikuto levanta ya es tardicimo!-dijo mientras dava un salto de su cama y corria a tomar una corria al ba o reviso su celular

Celular de amu... 13 llamadas perdidas Mama, 20 llamadas perdidas, Padre, 15 mensajes de ambos...

Calendario: 13 de octubre , Sab.

hora:8.30 AM

Amu:espera un momento -dijo mientras miraba detenidamente su telefono-Hoy es sabado- sip no le daba mucha importancia a sus padres

ikuto: alborotadora callate de una ves- dijo mientras la tomaba de su mano y la tiraba sobre el y depositava un tierno beso en sus labios, el cual fue correspondido y profundizado por la pelirosa

mientras tanto amu no habia oido la puerta de entrada que gran sorpresa se llevo al ver quienes habian llegado.

Madre de Amu: Amu Tadai ma- dijo mientras se dirijia al cuarto de su hija ,amu no la habia oido.- Hinamuri Amu que significa esto!- dijo ella muy alborotada mientras tomaba a ikuto de la oreja y lo sacaba de debajo de amu . - y tu jovencito deberias estar muy avergonzado eres mayor por el amor de dios!-dijo mientras se dirijia con el hasta la puerta de entrada aunque ahora para ikuto era la de salida.

luego de que ikuto se marchara, amu tuvo una larga charla con sus padres , los cuales dejaron muy en claro que desde ahora no podria verlo mas y solo podria salir con sus amigas pero ellos tenian que ver que fueran solo ELLAS y nadie mas, ademas le dijieron que desde ahora solo iria de su casa a la academia y de regreso no podria hacer nada mas sin su permiso. Amu no pudo hacer mas que acceder a lo que sus padres le exigian y haci lo hiso por largo tiempo pasaron meses sin ver a ikuto hasta que...

Ziinect: ohayoo minna!, es demaciado corto! pero queria dejarlos en suspenso muajajja soy mala :D

Amu: moooo, eres muy malvada Anto-chan- Haciendo pucheros

Ziinect: jajaja lo siento amu pero haci es la vida quiero matar del suspenso a mis lindos lectores

ikuto:oki pero la proxima mas largo ...

Ziinect: shi,obviamente ikuto-kun

Todos: dejen rewiev :D 


	3. Ven conmigo unos dias si?

Era un día normal, como siempre devia ir de mi casa a la academia y de regreso sin parar en ningún lugar , ni siquiera podía comer un helado ya que mis padres sabían a que hora salia de la academia y sabían cuanto tiempo tardaba en llegar , me sentía demacrado controlada ,y extraniaba demaciado a mi lindo neko... que acabo de decir si apenas era mi amigo... Como sea solo tenia deseos de verlo...

_30 mins despues-_

Amu: ya llege !-dije en un grito, pero no resivi respuestas , por lo que me espante y recorrí toda la casa en busca de alguien solo encontré una nota en la cocina

Amu: " Nos fuimos a Tokyo regresamos en 3 meses, y no te preocupes Ami esta con nosotros sabemos que no te gusta cuidar de ella " con amor Tu Madre y Padre

Simplemente no podía creerlo era demaciado bueno para ser verdad! estaría todo el receso de invierno yo sólita no habría nada mejor... a exepcion de pasar los 3 meses con mi neko favorito, el solo pensarlo me emocionaba demaciado!.Tome mi telefono y marque su numero

ikuto:moshi moshi?-se escucho a traves de el auricular del telefono una voz masculina y muy sexy Amu: Kobawa ikuto, tenia ganas de hablarte no hablamos desde ayer ,estupido cosplayer-dije enojada y haciendo pucheros aunque el no podia verlos ( N/A : olvide mencionar que ambos se hablaban muy de noche por sus celulares hasta que uno de los dos caia dormido)  
Ikuto:hey a que se deve la agresion-dijo confundido,almenos haci sonaba sus voz Amu: no importa... oye mis padres se van a tokyo por 3 meses quieres quedarte en mi casa unos dias?- dijo muy avergonzada y roja ,creo que un tomate se deprimiria al ver que estoy mas roja que el .  
Ikuto: ohhh mi linda hentai por supuesto que ire -luego de esto colgo .

_-2 horas despues-_

Amu pov.

como ikuto aun no venia decidí darme una ducha , tarde unos 10 minutos, luego de esto sali a mi cuarto para poder elegir un vestuario para cuando llegara ikuto. Tome un vestido suelto de tirantes color amarillo me puse unos calcetines largos de color blanco y mi cabello lo ate en 2 coletas, devo admitir que por mi cabello tan largo con las dos coletas era una versión de Hatsune Miku solo que pelirosada, me puse unas converse negras y fui a la sala de estar,tome un mi mp3 y me acosté en el sillón,cuando el mp3 comenzó a reproducir la musica sonaba Mr. Simple de Super Junior ,se que se reiran pero solo pensaba en ikuto al oir esta canción . luego de un rato al ver que ikuto simplemente no venia cerré mis ojos y dormí un rato con el reproductor aun sonando, hasta que oi que golpiaban mi de frotar mis ojos me diriji a la puerta.

Amu: quien es?-dije mientras miraba por la mirilla de la puerta Ikuto: Yo, Amu-dijo alsando su mano en forma de saludo, eso es lo que vi por la mirilla (n/a:recuerden que ikuto saluda a amu diciendole "Yo")abri la puerta y no pude aguantar las ganas de saltar a abrazarlo y haci lo ise lo abraze fuertemente y bese su oido que si no recuerdo mal era su punto debil.  
Ikuto:que pasa mi linda neko, ya quieres exitarme o que?-dijo en tono sexy mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba mas a el y besaba mi cuello dulcemente Amu:no seas tonto -le dije mientras desacia el abrazo y le daba un leve golpe en su cabeza,aunque ni aun asi soltó mi cintura,luego de cerrar la puerta fui hasta mi habitación y le prepare una colcha y una almohada para que duerma en el piso como siempre al notar esto el me abrazo desde la cintura y me susurro al oído

Ikuto: mooo Amu yo quería dormir contigo el piso es muy duro y frió y no quieres que me vuelva a enfermar verdad?-dijo besando mi cuello Amu:esta bien entonces tu toma mi cama y yo dormiré en la de mis padres-dije esto para luego salir del cuarto y dirigirme a la cocina ,prepare un delicioso arroz con pescado,ya que sabia cuanto adoraba el pescado mi lindo neko.  
amu: ikuto baja a cenar!-le grite luego de un rato el bajo y comenzamos a comer,yo di unos bocados luego mire el plato de ikuto y ni el ni el plato estaban ya ,el plato estaba lavado y guardado e ikuto estaba echado en el sillón mirando el note que se había dormido decidí darle una sorpresa por lo que me puse sobre el y lo bese dulcemente,el se despertó y correspondió a mi beso profundizándolo y acariciando mi cabello,yo no me di cuenta pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el estaba sobre mi sosteniendo mis manos sobre mi cabeza mientras besaba mi cuello y desidia hacia mi pecho,a mi se me escapo un leve suspiro por lo que el me mostró esa sonrisa que solo el sabe hacer y bajo hasta uno de mis pechos lo cual provoco un leve gemido de mi parte...

Amu: ik..iku..ikuto ! deveriamos parar-dije tratando de zafarme

Ikuto :entiendo amu solo avisame cuando estes lista -luego de esto me dedico una dulce sonrisa y ambos subimos a dormir el durmió en mi cama y yo en la de mis padres

3 hs después

ikuto pov.

me aburría a muerte en el cuarto el cuarto de amu, por lo que decidí molestarla desde temprano ,me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia la de su padres ,me metí en la cama con ella y la abrace delicadamente tratando de no despertarla ,y la bese en su frente ,luego de esto pude dormir plácidamente.

Ziinect. yay alfin me inspire para continuarla!  
Amu: me gusto este capitulo solo que no me gusto la parte en la que casi me violan-mirando a ikuto con ira

Ikuto:vamos yo se que me amas

Amu:no

Ikuto:si

Amu:dije que no

Ikuto pues yo digo que si

Ziinect okay okay todos nos amamos y punto! porfis dejen review ,yo mientras voy a separar a esos dos -.-


	4. Gran idea estupido neko

Al dia siguiente...

Amu: Ikuto!,que haces aqui estupido cosplayer hentai!-dije roja de verguenza , mientras lo tiraba de la cama

Ikuto:mooo amu porque eres tan mala,solo te vi tan sola e inocente que quise venir contigo-me dijo con cierta dulzura en su voz y mirandome con ojitos de gatito perdido

Amu: idiota- dicho esto me levante de la cama y me diriji a la ducha, no sin antes escoger mi ropa, luego de ducharme me vesti ,me habia puesto un short negro unas converse azules y una camiseta a rayas negra y azul , en cuanto a mi cabello lo decore con un liston negro dejando solo unos mechones sueltos . Al salir me parecio raro no encontrar a ikuto por lo que lo llame, pero no recibi respuesta

Amu: ohh bueno creo que desayunare sola-me dije a mi misma mientras bajaba a la cocina

Ikuto: yo amu- me dijo tomandome de la cintura y acercandome a el yo me espante a muerte por que cuantas veces un estupido neko hentai coplayer te abrasa por la cintura todo mojado y con SOLO UNA TOALLA EN SU CINTURA!

Amu: Tu estupido hentai!- le grite ya que me habia empapado la ropa que acababa de ponerme,pero aun no notaba que solo tenia la toalla Ikuto: buen dia mi dulce gatita-dijo mientras besaba mi cuello asendiendo hacia mi oido,el cual mordio levemente . yo solo me sonroje y me voltie alli fue cuando casi me muero de verguenza ... sip habia descubierto que el estaba solo con la toalla, antes de que le gritara el ya habia colocado sus frios labios sobre los mios,y como si fuera poco en un momento suspire y el aprovecho para ingresar con su lengua a mi, no me importo pero aun tenia miedo de que en esos dias mi virginidad seria robada,mientras yo pensaba esto unas frias manos se habian colado por mi camiseta acariciando mis pechos yo ni cuenta me habia dado imaginense lo concentrada que estaba,para no quedar atras comenze a acariciar su bien formado pecho ... hasta que reaccione estaba dejandome llevar y mi miedo de no terminar virgen se haria realidad, por lo que solo saque sus manos de mi pecho y me diriji a la cocina dejando a un muy confundido ikuto parado en la sala con una muy notable exitacion, luego pense soy muy mala persona pero bueno era eso o perder mi hermosa de que el neko se vistiera prepare el almuerzo , y lo llame a comer cuando terminamos , el tuvo una brillante idea

Ikuto: hey amu que te parece si vamos a el parque?  
Amu: me parece bien deja que busco mi abrigo- dicho esto subi a mi habitacion y tome mi abrigo negro y una bufanda azul (recuerden que esto ocurre en el receso de invierno!).  
luego de un rato partimos hacia el parque ,hacia demaciado frio y parecia que nevaria , y haci fue a mitad de camino comenzo a nevar ,nosotros nos miramos y reimos ya que seriamos los unicos en el parque. Pero cuando ikuto dijo parque no me referia a esto!...

Ziinect: ohayo! mis queridos lectores, los dejo en suspenso luego si me inspiro escribo la otra parte aunque ya tengo una idea ^^. dejen review recuerden que no si no quieren o no pueden no tienen que estar si o si registrados para dejarlos Bye minna :D


End file.
